WOLF
by parkdoben
Summary: torian , disini aku bertemu mereka . chan , bacon , kris , kai , dan lain lainnya di torian . aku berteman baik dengan mereka
1. WOLF - PENGENALAN TOKOH

PENGENALAN TOKOH

Luhan , mempunyai kekuatan telepati untuk menyampaikan informasi serta peringatan kepada teman temannya . seorang yang pendiam , misterius dan banyak digemari gadis gadis di sekolah karena memiliki charisma yang unik . selalu membantu temannya yang lain walaupun dia sedang kesusahan sekalipun . ia berada di club matematika.

Karine (dibaca Karin), seorang wanita cantik biasa . sering disebut sebagai dewi hujan karena dia memiliki kekuatan semacam telepati yang dapat memprediksi cuaca . dia hanya bisa memprediksikan hari hujan atau cerah . dia disukai oleh 2 orang laki laki yang keduanya memiliki sifat yang bertolak belakang .

Chan , pria ini sangat ceria . selalu tertawa kapanpun meskipun dia dalam keadaan susah ataupun sedih . memiliki ciri khas yaitu telinganya yang kecil (dari tinggi badannya yang 185 cm) dan berbentuk seperti dobi , tokoh peri dalam film harry potter . sehingga dia sering dipanggil oleh teman dekatnya . Dia disebut sebut sebagai keluarga phoenix (burung phoenix) dan memiliki suhu tubuh yang hangat hingga dia tidak perlu memakai jaket jika udara sangat dingin. Ia berada di club band.

Bacon , pria yang manis , memiliki jiwa humoris yang tinggi sehingga semua temannya ingin selalu ada di dekatnya untuk tertawa . memiliki jari yang sangat lentik (keturunan keluarganya) sehingga ketika dia memfoto jarinya dan di upload ke media , dia pasti mendapatkan komentar bahwa jarinya terlihat seperti jari seorang gadis . dia adalah teman masa kecil chanyeol . mempunyai kekuatan cahaya , sehingga di keadaan gelappun dia bisa melihat dan dapat memancarkan cahaya dari seluruh tubuhnya , hingga ujung jarinya . ia bermain band dengan chanyeol.

Suho , ketua kelas yang mempunyai senyum yang mempesona . dengan rambut jabrik dengan dahi terbuka lebar membuat suho terlihat sangat tampan . baik hati dan selalu memikirkan teman temannya di kelas (sudah kewajiban seorang leader) . suho selalu berkeringat , bukan , ini adalah air dari tubuhnya . dia memiliki kekuatan mengeluarkan air hingga dia tidak butuh minum untuk beberapa hari . ia berada di club renang.

Kris , seorang yang sangat dingin hingga wanitapun takut hanya sekedar untuk menyapanya . dia hanya berbicara kepada orang yang dia anggap dapat ia mengerti omongannya . ia adalah kakak dari chanyeol . ia memiliki kekuatan seperti chanyeol , hanya bedanya dia sedikit lebih kuat hingga orang sekitarnya dapat merasakan suhu tubuhnya yang panas . ia bisa mengatur suhu tubuhnya untuk menyesuaikan tempat . ia berada di club basket.

Lay , dijuluki keluarga unicorn . mempunyai lesung pipi yang sangat manis . dia berada di club dance . ia sudah menari sejak umur 10 tahun hingga dimanapun ia mendengar music ia akan menari sesuai irama . ia memiliki kekuatan penyembuhan . ia dapat mengobati luka ringan atau berat serta luka dalam

Chen , pria dengan suara emas ini berada di club renang dengan suho . ia tidak ikut club vocal atau band karena ia ingin mengatur nafasnya dengan berenang . ia baik hati dan sering menjaga teman temannya yang sedang sakit . ia memiliki kekuatan petir . ia dapat memecahkan kaca hanya dengan melihatnya .

Tao , pria ini adalah sepupu dari luhan . dia berada di club wushu dan mempunyai kekuatan pengendalian waktu . ia bisa memajukan atau memundurkan serta menghentikan waktu sesuai yang ia inginkan . ia seorang penakut dan selalu dibuat menangis oleh baekhyun , tapi luhan selalu memarahi baekhyun.

D.O (dibaca di-o) , pria ini terpendek di kelas . tingginya hanya 171cm . ia terlihat sangat lemah . ia mempunyai kebiasaan yaitu menggigit ujung gelas minumnya ketika ia jalan . ia mempunyai senyum yang manis dan sering sekali menjadi bahan bullyan di kelasnya . tetapi , dibalik semua itu dialah yang terkuat . ia dapat mematahkan sebatang besi hanya dengan menggenggamnya saja . ia berada di club matematika dengan luhan .

Kai , dia adalah teman masa kecil D.O dan selalu bersama dengannya . ia berada di club dance bersama lay . ia adalah seorang penyayang binatang hingga dia selalu membawa anjingnya ke sekolah yang bernama monggu . ia memiliki kekuatan teleportasi sehingga dia bisa berpindah dari tempat 1 ke tempat lainnya .

Xiumin (dibaca siumin) , dia memiliki pipi yang sangat tembam . ia adalah siswa tertua di sekolah bukan karena ia tidak naik kelas . dia pernah terkena penyakit menyebabkan ia tidak dapat sekolah 1 tahun lamanya . dia memiliki kekuatan es yang membuat dirinya selalu merasa dingin hingga ia harus berada di dekat kris untuk menghangatkan diri . dia berada di club dance bersama kai dan lay .

Sehun , dia adalah siswa termuda di sekolahnya karena terlalu cepat sekolah . ia sering menjadi pesuruh oleh yang lebih tua seperti kris dan chanyeol . dia selalu ceria dan sering berbuat jail kepada kakak kakaknya . dia berada di club basket bersama kris . ia mempunyai kekuatan angin . ia bisa membuat angin cukup kuat hanya dari hembusan nafas mulutnya .


	2. Chapter 2

**BAB I**

**SEKOLAH , TORIAN**

_2 ORANG PERTAMA_

Hari ini , 21 desember 2035 , cukup cerah untuk desentopia yang mempunyai hawa cukup dingin . hari ini adalah hari pertama tahun ajaran XXI di SMA Torian (Torian senior high school) . hari ini adalah hari pertamaku menjadi siswa disana . Namaku Karine . aku adalah siswa kelas 1 di Torian Senior High School . aku penasaran apa yang akan terjadi hari ini .

Awal kumasuki gerbang sekolah , aku melihat begitu banyak senyuman dari para calon teman temanku di Torian . ingin sekali aku menyapanya , tapi aku malu . aku terus berjalan terus sampai taman hingga kutemukan satu satunya kursi taman yang kosong . aku duduk disana , menunggu bel untuk siswa baru berkumpul di lapangan . ku keluarkan handphoneku , aku hanya bisa bermain game untuk saat ini . sampai akhirnya ada 2 orang yang menyebalkan mengganggu game seruku . 2 orang ini bagai monster bagiku yang hanya bertubuh setinggi 165cm . aku melihat mereka dengan tatapan sinis . kulihat papan namanya , tertuliskan 'Kris' dan 'Chanyeol' .

"hei . anak baru ? boleh kami berdua duduk disini ? diluar sedikit panas dan kami belum saatnya masuk sekolah hahaha" mereka malah tertawa , aku semakin kesal .

"duduk saja , asal kalian tidak menggangguku …. kak chanyeol dan kak kris" kataku sambil terus memainkan gameku

"dari mana kau tau namaku ?" kata chanyeol , lalu aku bangun dan menunjuk papan nama di jas hitamnya yang sangat memperlihatkan tubuhnya itu . mereka tertawa dan mereka berdua duduk di depanku .

Mereka sangat asik bercanda dan tanpa tersadar aku menghentikan permainan gameku dan ikut tertawa kecil mendengar lelucon chanyeol . akhirnya aku berkenalan dengan mereka . aku beritau mereka bahwa aku bernama karine . mereka memberitahuku bahwa chanyeol berada 1 kelas di atasku dan kris berada 2 kelas di atasku . mereka salah datang ke sekolah karena mereka ingin berkenalan dengan adik adik kelas mereka yang baru . mereka juga memperkenalkanku dengan berbagai macam club yang ada di torian . ada club basket yang diikuti kak kris . ada juga club band yang diikuti kak chanyeol . ada club beladiri wushu , olimpiade matematika , renang , sepak bola dll. Bisa dibilang mereka adalah teman pertamaku di Torian . aku dapat banyak pengetahuan baru tentang torian dari mereka . sampai akhirnya mereka meninggalkanku sendiri lagi karena hendak bersembunyi dari guru yang berkeliling dan mengenali mereka . akhirnya bel berkumpul berbunyi . akupun berkumpul ke lapangan untuk mengikuti instruksi selanjutnya dari pihak torian .

Kami harus membersihkan sekolah dan kelas yang akan kami pakai . aku berada di kelas 1.1 , tepat di samping tangga pertama gedung paling pojok sebelah kanan di torian . di kelasku ada sekitar 28 orang siswa dan siswi yang aku tidak mengenali 1 orangpun dari mereka . aku tak punya cukup keberanian untuk menyapa mereka . teman teman sekelasku asik berkenalan sedangkan aku memilih untuk menatap keluar jendela . memandangi lapangan sepakbola yang berada tepat di belakang kelasku . kulihat disana ada orang yang duduk di bawah pohon . dia sendirian , tidak ! dia bersama seorang temannya lagi . seekor anjing . aku penasaran apa yang dilakukan orang itu disana sendirian .

Bel pulang berbunyi , tanpa pelajaran apapun hari ini akupun berniat akan langsung pulang kerumah dan tidur . ketika aku bangun dari bangku ku dan menoleh ke arah lapangan , orang tadi masih disana tapi dia membiarkan anjingnya main di lapangan yang luas . ia tidur disana . aku semakin penasaran siapa dia . karena aku tidak berani kesana sendirian , aku pulang kerumah dengan masih memikirkan dia . aku pulang kerumah dan tidur .


	3. Chapter 3

_Aku bukan penakut lagi_

Hari kedua aku sekolah , aku masuk kelas dengan biasa . jalan kea rah tempat dudukku yang ada di sudut kiri belakang kelas . seseorang menghampiriku . kulihat papan namanya , ia bernama suho . aku mendengar ia menjadi ketua kelas di kelasku mulai hari ini .

"karine ? benar ? aku ingin membertahumu kalau aku ketua kelas yang baru . aku memperhatikanmu dari kemarin kalau kamu tidak memperhatikan yang di kelas . oh iya , ada data siswa baru yang harus kamu isi (menyerahkan map berisi kertas) . setelah kamu isi , kamu bisa menyerahkan ke saya atau ke wali kelas kita langsung , ibu Sora . aku ada sedikit acara permulaan untuk kelas pagi ini . kamu harus ikut serta" kata suho dengan diakhiri senyum brilliannya . aku hanya mengangguk pelan . aku tidak biasa berbicara seakrab itu dengan orang yang baru kukenal . kecuali dengan kakak kelas yang membuat hatiku luluh untuk bercanda bersama mereka kemarin .

Acara di mulai , suho berdiri di mimbar guru . dia mulai bericara diawali dengan memukul meja mimbar .

"PERHATIAN SEMUANYA! Pagi ini guru kita tidak masuk ke kals . Kita disini adalah teman bukan ? bukankah kalian ada yang belum saling mengenal ? aku ingin kalian berpartisipasi dalam perkenalan kita pagi ini . jadi begini , kalian maju satu persatu di depan kelas untuk memperkenalkan diri kalian . dan kalian mempersilahkan setiap orang di kelas kita untuk bertanya sebuah pertanyaan tentang diri kita . kita akan 1 tahun bersama sama . tidakkah menyenangkan jika kita saling mengenal lebih dekat ?" suho berbicara diakhiri dengan tepuk tangan seisi kelas . seseorang mengangkat tangan .

"lalu siapa yang akan memulai perkenalan ini ?" kata anak yang duduk di sampingku , tapi aku tak tau namanya siapa .

"aku akan mengawalinya . namaku suho . aku berada di kelas 1.1 dan aku sekarang menjabat menjadi ketua kelas . kalian bisa meminta bantuanku saat kalian butuh bantuan" suho memperkenalkan dirinya kepada seisi kelas dan mempersilahkan semuanya bertanya .

"ok . dilanjutkan dengan yang kedua . siapa yang mau jadi sukarelawan?" kata suho lagi . seseorang di bangku paling depan mengangkat tangannya . dia maju ke depan tepat di depan mimbar suho . aku sedikit pernah mengenal orang ini . hanya aku lupa dimana .

"namaku kai , aku akan masuk dalam club dance . aku tidak terlalu pandai dalam pelajaran jadi aku ingin menjadi penari professional" kata pria yang ternyata bernama kai itu . di akhir katanya dia melirik ke arahku . seakan meminta sesuatu . semua anak dikelas pun bertanya . aku selalu tidak kebagian waktu bertanya karena aku mungkin tidak terlihat hahaha

_Namaku sehun , aku sekarang berumur 15 tahun . _

_Namaku lay _

_Namaku D.O _

_Namaku chen_

_Namaku tao _

hanya nama nama itu yang aku ingat karena mereka yang paling menarik di kelas . tiba saatnya giliranku . aku maju ke mimbar depan dan aku melihat ke arah suho . sepertinya dia tahu jika aku tidak suka berbicara di depan orang banyak . dia menurunkan kepalanya dan sedikit memelankan suaranya

"apa harus aku perkenalkan kepada mereka? Sepertinya kamu menemui kesulitan untuk berbicara di depan umum" kata suho dengan senyum manisnya .

(ikut memelankan suara) "tidak perlu , aku akan berusaha" aku menghela nafas dan menatap semua temanku .

"hai . namaku karine . aku duduk dibelakang sana . jika kalian membutuhkan bantuan aku siap membantu" aku bersorak sorai dalam hatiku . akhirnya aku bisa berbicara di depan banyak orang. Tiba tiba kulihat kai mengangkat tangannya sebelum suho mempersilahkan yang lain untuk bertanya . suho mempersilahkan kai

"kenapa kau tidak pernah bertanya?" inilah pertanyaan kai . semua kelas memandanginya dan berkata "pertanyaan macam apa itu?" "kau ini aneh" "hahaha benar benar dia tidak pernah bertanya" .

Dengan gugup aku menjawab "aku mungkin tidak terlihat di bagian ujung sana" aku menunjuk bangku ku di pojok kiri kelas . semuanya tertawa membuatku semakin gugup . kai dengan gayanya yang dingin memperhatikanku . seakan ia ingin menjamahi tubuhku secara tidak langsung .

"padahal aku menantikanmu untuk bertanya sedari tadi" kata kai lagi yang membuat seisi kelas terdiam . seseorang bersiul "sepertinya sudah ada benih benih cinta ya" diikuti dengan gelak tawa seisi kelas . aku hanya tertawa kecil . suho menengkan kelas .

"tolong tenang . teman kita yang satu ini mempunyai masalah dengan keberanian berdiri di depan kelas . maukan dari kalian memberi sebuah saran untuknya?" kata suho mengalihkan perhatian .

Aku melotot . tidak percaya sebegitu perhatiannya ketua kelas ini padaku . akhirnya seluruh kelas membantuku . ada yang menyuruhku untuk berdoa sebelum maju kedepan semua orang . ada yang menyuruhku untuk menggigit lidahku ketika ada yang menggangguku di depan semua orang . ada juga yang menyuruhku untuk tertawa lepas sebelum maju ke depan semua orang yang akhirnya membuat seisi kelas tertawa . akupun tertawa dan akhirnya aku tidak takut dengan seisi kelasku lagi . aku sedikit bahagia karena aku kehilangan phobiaku . tapi aku sedikit merasa kurang setelah kuperhatikan seisi kelas yang asik tertawa . kai tidak ada . aku mencarinya ke penjuru kelas . kutanya kepada semua orang , dia tidak ada . akhirnya bel istirahat berbunyi .


	4. Chapter 4

_SIAPA MEREKA?_

Aku berjalan ke arah lapangan belakang , ingin merasakan duduk di bawah pohon di pinggirnya . aku berjalan sendiri kesana sambil membawa bekal makanan yang aku siapkan tadi pagi berisi sandwich dan salad . aku duduk di bawah pohon itu . rindang . ternyata disini nyaman . aku ingin berlama lama disini rasanya . tiba tiba

_Ehm…_

Suara dehaman seseorang mengagetkanku . kutoleh ke arah belakang . berdiri disana seorang pria dengan menggendong anjing kecilnya . kai . aku hanya menatapnya kaget . dia langsung mengambil tempat tepat duduk di sampingku . dia sibuk bermain dengan anjingnya sedangkan aku sibuk memandanginya karena masih bengong dan sedkit kaget . dia akhirnya sadar jika aku tak kembali memakan bekalku dan terus menatapnya

"hey.. makanlah bekalmu itu . lalat akan bahagia jika kau tak memakannya" kata kai sambil menyodorkan bibir ke arah wadah bekalku . aku hanya mengangguk dan melanjutkan makanku . aku tak bisa konsen pada makananku . tidak terasa nikmat karena ada kai disampingku . aku masih sedikit grogi . dia mungkin tidak paham soal phobiaku yang baru saja akan hilang ini . dia melepaskan anjingnya untuk berlari ke lapangan dan langsung merebahkan diri tepat di sampingku . dia tertidur . aku menyelesaikan salad buahku dan hendak bangun . saat aku mencoba bangun "kreeessskkk" suara dahan dahan kering yang aku duduki terdengar berisik dan sedikit mengganggu tidurnya . aku kembali duduk . melihat wajahnya yang sangat terlihat lelah . memandangi wajahnya adalah hiburanku untuk beberapa menitku saat ini . tak terasa sudah hamper 1 jam setengah aku disitu . tak berani bangun karena aku takut membangunkan tidur lelapnya . akupun meninggalkan pelajaran siangku kali ini . sungguh berani sekali untuk hari kedua masuk sekolah . akhirnya sekitar 2 jam berlalu , kai bangun . dia terlihat terkejut saat melihat aku masih berada di dekatnya . dengan mata terpejam dan suara samar dia bertanya

"kenapa kamu masih disini? Bukankah ini sudah masuk jam pelajaran? Seharusnya kau masuk ke kelas dan tidak menunggui ku tidur disini" katanya bangun .

"aku bukan menungguimu tidur . ketika aku bangun , suara daun daun ini terdengar mengganggumu . aku tak ada pilihan lain selain tetap diam dan tidak mengganggu tidur pulasmu" akupun angkat bicara .

"oh begitu . kalau begitu ayo kita ke kelas . sekarang….. (melihat kea rah arlojinya) sekarang sudah selesai pelajaran terakhir . ayo pulang" kata kai yang disambut dengan anggukanku . dia bersiul memanggil anjingnya dan tak sampai 5 menit anjing itupun telah sampai di hadapannya . kami berjalan ke kelas . benar saja . seisi kelas telah pulang dan ada yang ke ruang club .

Ketika hendak pulang . aku mengganti sepatuku di loker dan mengeluarkan payung . tiba tiba sehun lewat di depanku .

"hari tidak hujan . untuk apa kau membawa payung?" ujarnya heran sambil memasukkan sepatu ke dalam loker dan mengambil jaket tebal .

"aku hanya mempunyai firasat jika hari ini akan turun hujan. Kau sendiri kenapa memakai jaket setebal itu sedangkan hari ini sedikit panas ?" jawabku sambil berjalan diikuti olehnya

"aku akan membuat sedikit angin hari ini . sedikit bersenang senang . ingin ikut?" ujarnya tertawa .

Aku sedikit tak mengerti perkataannya . hanya saja di jalan pulang bersamanya . ia berbelok ke arah bukit . kulihat ke arah sana . ternyata tak hanya sehun . di kejauhan kulihat pula 2 orang tak ku kenal , chen , kris , chan , D.O , suho , dan… apa aku tidak salah lihat , itu kai bersama anjingnya . mereka pergi bersama kea rah perbukitan yang hanya ada sejenis bangunan kuil tua di atas sana . penasaran , akupun pergi mengikuti mereka . dengan sediam mungkin dan sehati hati mungkin , hingga aku berada di dekat puncak . mereka menghilang dari pandanganku . tiba tiba seseorang menepuk pundakku dan menutup mulutku . KAI . entah sejak kapan mereka jadi ada di belakangku . aku kaget dan masih tidak percaya . Kai tertawa . merekapun ikut tertawa .

"kau tidak perlu mengendap endap kesini . jika kau ingin kesini datanglah dan bermain bersama kami" ujar suho . aku malu . sangat malu

"hey . aku belum pernah melihatmu ? dia teman sekelasmu kah , kai? Kenalkan gadis cantik ini padaku" ujar lelaki berpipi tembam dan tidak kukenali identitasnya ini .

"baiklah . kenalkan ,karine . ini xiumin . dia sekelas dengan kris . kudengar kau sudah bertemu dengannya . dan ini bacon , teman sekelas chan" kata kai mengenalkan 2 temannya yang tidak ku kenali tadi .

"karine . keals 1.1" kataku sembari menunduk dan menjabat tangan mereka berdua .

"xiumin" kata pria bernama xiumin

"bacon" ujar pria bernama bacon

Mereka mengajakku berjalan di pekarangan bangunan kuil tua itu . akupun diajak masuk . ternyata di dalamnya terdapat sejenis ruangan tempat mereka sering berkumpul . disana terdapat pula computer serta 1 set playstasion . aku terheran . ternyata ini adalah bangunan tua milik keluarga suho . mereka adalah teman satu sekolah saat smp dan orang tua mereka pun berdekatan . akhirnya aku mulai mengeluarkan suara

"apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanyaku saat bacon mempersilahkan aku duduk di kursi yang mulanya untuk bermain computer . mereka duduk di bawahku . di karpet .

"kami disini bersenang senang . kadang bermain disini kadang juga diluar . cukup membosankan di sekolah dan dirumah . sempat dulu sehun dan kai kabur dari rumah dan pergi kesini . karena orangtua mereka menganggap ini tempat tak berpenghuni maka mereka tidak mencarinya kesini" ujar bacon . diikuti tawa semuanya . akupun ikut tertawa kecil . aku sedikit merasa panas disini . aku melihat xiumin selalu duduk di dekat kris . kadang ia minta pangku oleh kris

"apakah hanya aku , atau disini memang sedikit panas?" kataku . aku takut mereka marah dan menganggapku tak sopan . ternyata …

"hey kris . turunkan sedikit suhu badanmu . xiumin bahagia berada di dekatmu tapi lihatlah gadis kecil kita ini . dia kepanasan" ujar sehun . kris sedikit merubah posisi duduknya dan seketika suhu menjadi sedikit normal .

Aku semakin tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi disini . tiba tiba sehun berlari ke luar . terdengar suara teriakan sehun dari luar .

"hey cepatlah kemari! Langit sedang mendung . mari kita bermain sedikit" ujarnya .

Mereka yang di dalam hanya berkata "mari bermain sebentar saja" "hahaha ayo . aku ingin bersenang senang sedikit" lain hal dengan kai . ia duduk menemaniku .

"tidakkah kamu penasaran apa yang ingin mereka mainkan di luar sana?" katanya sembari bangun dan mengulurkan tangan ke arahku .

"aku sedikit penasaran tapi aku tau hari ini akan turun hujan" ujarku menyambut tangannya dan kamipun berjalan keluar .

Betapa terkejutnya aku melihat suasana luar yang sangat gelap . saat aku langkahkan 1 langkah kakiku dari pintu . hujan mulai turun rintik rintik . "kau benar benar tau akan ini ya" kata kai tersenyum . aku semakin bingung . aku memang sering berfirasat jika akan turun hujan . dan semuanya terjadi . "lihatlah betapa gembiranya mereka" kata kai sambil tertawa kecil melihat tingkah teman temannya yang sedang bermain hujan hujanan . aku melotot melihatnya . disana ada xiumin yang selalu menggandeng tangan kris . tetapi kris dan chanyeol sedang bermain sembur api dari mulutnya . chen memainkan petir dan sesekali menyambarkannya ke arah bacon . bacon membalas dengan kilatan kilatan cahaya kea rah chen . D.O menghancurkan batu batu besar seperti pekerjaan para buruh hanya menggunakan jarinya saja . suho hanya berdiri tertawa . saat suho berkata deras . hujan akan deras . ketika suho berkata gerimis ia akan gerimis . sungguh suho sangat menikmati itu . lain hal dengan sehun . sehun duduk di tanah yang bercampur air dengan mulut meniup sesuatu . dilain sisi kris dan xiumin sibuk dengan baju mereka yang di terpa angin . sedang yang lain tidak . ternyata sehun sedang memainkan angin ke arah xiumin dan kris . apa yang terjadi .aku tidak mengerti . tiba tiba kulihat sehun telah ditindih kai . kulihat sebelah kananku . kai menghilang dari sisiku dan telah berada disana menindih sehun . apa yang sedang terjadi disini . tiba tiba kai telah berada di dekatku lagi dan menarikku cepat ke tengah lapangan .

"bermainlah bersama kami" ujar kai sambil tertawa . akupun ikut dalam permainan mereka yang aku masih tidak mengerti berasal dari mana . aku berlari ke arah teras depan bangunan itu . mereka mengajakku bermain lagi tapi aku merasakan bahwa hujan akan segera berhenti . tidak salah lagi . tidak sampai 2 menit aku berada di teras , hujan berhenti . mereka terlihat kecewa . aku hanya tertawa kecil . semuanya kembali ke dalam bangunan itu dan mengeringkan diri masing masing .

Kris berdiri disampingku . dia memegang pundakku . dia berkata dalam bisik "tenang saja . bajumu akan kering jika berada di dekatku . aku cukup hangat bukan?" . aku mengangguk . merasa kehangatan menyelimutiku . tak sampai setengah jam . pakaianku semi kering . aku merasa hangat . pakaian sampai ke rambut kris telah kering sedari tadi . aku menampakkan muka bingungku

"jangan bingung . kami akan memberitahumu suatu rahasia . kau adalah salah satu dari kami" kata xiumin .

Sama seperti meraka ? aku semakin bingung . menunggu mereka mengeringkan seluruh pakaian mereka dengan berpelukan dengan kris ataupun chan . mereka semuanya telah kembali kering dan hanya dengan acakan tangan dari kris ataupun chan . rambut mereka menjadi kering dan sedikit acak acakan .

"baiklah . kau adalah satu dari kami semua , karine . kau bisa menentukan kapan hujan berhenti dan kapan hujan akan dimulai . kami semua mempunyai kekuatan sepertimu . aku , aku mempunyai pengendalian air . chen mempunyai pengendalian petir . chan mempunyai pengendalian api sama dengan kris . D.O mempunyai kekuatan yang besar walaupun badannya yang paling kecil . Sehun , angin . kai , teleportasi . jangan heran jika dia tiba tiba berada di depanmu atau belakangmu . xiumin , pengendalian es . dia selalu kedinginan maka karena itu dia selalu berada di dekat kris . bacon , pengendali cahaya . tunjukkan dia bacon (bacon mengeluarkan sedikit cahaya dari ujung jari lentiknya) . ada 2 orang lagi yang berada di kelasmu . dia tao dan lay . tao adalah pengendali waktu . dan lay adalah dokter dari segala dokter" jelas suho . aku mengangguk nganggukkan kepala dengan masih melongo .

"jangan kau lupakan seseorang yang belum sempat datang itu" kata chan .

"ah iya . nanti kau akan bertemu 1 orang lagi . dia akan segera pindah kesini beberapa bulan lagi . aku harap kau bisa bersahabat dengan kami . karena bermain itu menyenangkan" kata suho tertawa .

Aku akhirnya sedikit mengerti maksud mereka . mungkin karena sesuatu yang kusebut sebagai insting akan datangnya hujan ini . tapi mereka mengatakan siapa 1 orang tadi ? aku penasaran . tapi mungkin mereka tidak akan suka jika aku banyak bertanya . aku memilih hanya diam . 1 jam berlalu dengan obrolan kami . celotehan chan dan bacon . suara manja dari sehun dan muka tanpa ekspresi dari kris . aku menikmati ini .

"ini sudah hampir malam . apakah orang tuamu tidak cemas ? di desentopia ini terkenal ganas kalau malam tiba" kata xiumin kepadaku . benar saja . aku lupa member tahu bahwa aku baru saja pindah ke Desentopia beberapa bulan yang lalu dan aku belum pernah menikmati suasana malam hari .

"dia akan kuantar pulang" jawab kai langsung tanpa izin menarik tanganku dan aku spontan ikut berdiri . tanpa berkata apapun kutundukkan badanku mohon pamit . semuanya melambaikan tangan .

Sesampainya diluar , kai membuka jaketnya dan dipakaikannya ke badanku . aku sedikit kaget tapi ini memang dingin . sangat dingin . tanpa kata kata apapun kuterima jaket dari kai . kai juga tidak memberika penjelasan sedikitpun . kutuntun kai ke jalan arah ke rumahku . sesekali kutengok dia yang berada di sebelah kananku . sekedar mengecek masih adakah dia disana mengingat dia bisa berteleportasi kemana saja yang dia mau . tak butuh waktu lama untuk aku sampai dirumah . aku membuka pintu gerbang dan masuk . tapi kai diam saja diluar gerbang . aku mempersilahkannya masuk dengan isyarat mataku padanya . dia hanya menggeleng dan melambaikan tangan , lalu menghilang . aku shock setengah mati ketika dia tiba tiba hilang dari hadapanku . aku langsung masuk ke dalam rumah . mengganti pakaianku , makan malam dengan keluargaku , belajar , lalu aku pergi tidur seperti biasa .

Entah aku masih terbangun atau telah berada di alam mimpi . aku merasakan seseorang menyentuh pipiku lembut . aku tak memberikan aksi yang mengagetkan . kubuka perlahan mataku . kagetnya bukan main saat aku menemukan sosok yang menyentuk pipiku adalah kai . dia salah tingkah .

"kenapa kau ada di kamarku?" tanyaku sambil menguap karena aku merasa ngantuk . aku masih tidak tau ini nyata atau hanya mimpi

"aku hanya ingin mengambil jaketku kembali" kata kai berjalan ke arah lemari dan mengambil jaketnya yang ku gantung disamping lemari itu . dia menghilang lagi .


	5. Chapter 5

ORANG BARU

Keesokan paginya ketika aku bangun , hal yang pertama aku lakukan adalah mengecek apakah jaket kai masih ada di gantunganku atau sudah lenyap ? benar saja ! jaketnya sudah tidak ada . kuperhatikan seluruh tubuhku . aku hanya berbalut baju tidur tanpa lengan dan celana pendek sekitar 30cm diatas lutut tanpa selimut . aku baru menyadari bahwa yang tadi malam itu nyata . pipiku mengembang merah . kututup mukaku menggunakan kedua tanganku . ingin rasanya aku berteriak sekarang . mandi! Inilah pengalih perhatianku . aku langsung berlari ke kamar mandi dan memakai seragamku , sarapan lalu berangkat sekolah .

beberapa minggu pertama di sekolah ini cukup menyenangkan . tanpa butuh waktu lama aku sudah akrab dengan suho,kris,chan,bacon,D.O dan kawan kawan sekekuatannya itu . aku lebih memilih dekat dan akrab dengan D.O karena menurutku dia memiliki sifat keibuan . bahkan dia sering memarahiku karena rambutku tidak ku sisir . aku juga sering bermain bersama mereka di bangunan tua milik mereka itu . memainkan kekuatan yang kami punya . aku mulai bisa mengontrol kekuatan yang aku miliki yang ternyata bukan sekedar insting ini . aku bisa menurunkan hujan dan memberhentikannya . aku mulai berfikir bahwa aku ini mungkin saudara dengan suho karena dia pengendali air . tapi ternyata tidak ada sama sekali . aku juga sering sekali diantar kai pulang ke rumah . aku sudah mulai terbiasa melihat kai muncul dan menghilang secara tiba tiba di depan mukaku karena itulah hal yang selalu dia lakukan .

satu bulan…. Menyenangkan

dua bulan…. Kami semakin akrab

tiga bulan…. Kami sudah seperti keluarga

empat bulan…..

lima bulan…. Ada orang baru diantara kami yang baru aku ketahui setelah xiumin menanyakannya padaku . saat aku sedang bermain monopoli bersama chan dan bacon , xiumin yang ada di sebelahku membisikkan kata kata yang membuatku sadar .

"tidakkah kau bertanya Tanya tentang orang yang duduk di ujung sana itu? Dia sudah 2 minggu disini tapi kalian tidak pernah bertegur sapa . aku ragu kalian belum berkenalan" kata xiumin. Aku tidak menjawab . Aku spontan menoleh ke arah pojok kanan dekat pintu ke arah halaman belakang . disana duduk kai , kris dan tao . oh tidak , ada satu orang lagi yang asing bagiku . berambut pirang kecoklatan . berkulit putih dengan dagu tirusnya . badannya tidak lebih besar dari bacon . aku mengamati setiap inci yang dapat kulihat . kuperhatikan matanya . merah! Matanya berwarna merah . ketika aku melihat kea rah matanya , sontak ia juga melihat ke arah mataku . aku langsung menurunkan pandanganku , sedikit malu . dia bangun dari duduknya! Oh tidak ! apa yang akan dia lakukan ? . dia duduk di sampingku menggantikan xiumin .

"kau karine kan? Pengendali hujan itu ? kenalkan . namaku luhan . aku baru pindah kesini 2 minggu yang lalu . tidakkah kau menyadari kehadiranku? Aku tidak sama seperti kalian . aku tidak memiliki kekuatan itu" katanya sambil memainkan monopoli giliranku . benar saja! 2 minggu dia berada disini , di dekatku bahkan aku tidak tau kapan tepatnya dia mulai bergabung dengan kami .

"jangan merendah kepada karine,luhan ! bagaimana dia bisa tau kau ada disini jika kau tidak member tahunya" kata chan .

"namaku karine . senang berkenalan denganmu , luhan" kataku sambil menundukkan sedikit kepalaku .

"luhan ini yang aku beritahu kepadamu tempo hari , karine . dia keturunan keluarga srigala . lihat matanya merah begitu . dia tidak bisa terkena sinar matahari . dia juga hanya bisa dilihat jika dia menginginkan seseorang melihatnya . dia memiliki telepati yang kuat" jelas suho kepadaku .

"ah… iya aku mengerti" kataku gugup .

"jangan gugup . kita akan bersahabat sebentar lagi" kata luhan mengacak acak rambutku dan beranjak bangun dari duduknya .

Setelah menyelesaikan permainan monopoliku , aku langsung mohon pamit pulang . aku menoleh kea rah kai . dengan mengerti apa yang aku maksudkan

"kau bisa pulang sendiri? Aku ada urusan dengan keluargaku sekarang . maafkan aku karine . selamat tinggal" kata kai lalu ia menghilang bak ditelan udara di sekitarnya .

Aku pulang sendiri . aku berjalan sendirian ke rumah . ini sudah hampir malam . ini pertama kalinya aku pulang sendirian di waktu yang sudah hampir malam ini . aku selalu ditemani kai sebelumnya . tiba tiba kurasakan ada yang menarik tanganku . akupun terbawa tarikannya ke dalam loron sempit . kulihat kea rah jalan yang ku lalui tadi , sebuah pot bunga jatuh dari atas . yang seharusnya mengenai kepalaku jika aku tidak ditarik orang ini . tunggu dulu . siapa orang ini? Aku menoleh ke arahnya dengan nafasku yang masih tidak beraturan . luhan ! mataku melotot seperti mau keluar . dia tersenyum ke arahku

"untung saja kau tidak terkena pot bunga itu" katanya . aku tersenyum . mengucapkan terimakasih lalu melepaskan genggaman tangannya . aku berlari pulang . kurang sopan sepertinya kutinggalkan dia dengan cara seperti itu . semoga dia tidak marah . aku pulang ke rumah dengan selamat .

Di sekolah keesokan harinya , aku juga tidak dijemput oleh kai . di kelas , tidak kutemukan sosok kai . ternyata ia benar benar tidak masuk . aku duduk diam di bangku ku . kulihat kea rah lapangan belakang kelasku . ada seseorang duduk di bawah pohon yang biasa aku tempati waktu makan siang bersama teman temanku . dia tidak memakai seragam sekolah . dia hanya memakai jaket bewarna abu abu dan celana panjang serta sneakers dan memakai tas bewarna merah .

Bel masuk berbunyi .


End file.
